


[Flirting in Finnish]

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [29]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jenson gets stuck in the snow while driving home, luckily he doesn't have to wait too long for a handsome stranger to rescue him.





	[Flirting in Finnish]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts).



The engine spluttered as the snow got heavier, forming drifts at the side of the road, and Jenson twisted the keys, but there was nothing.

Jenson thumped the steering wheel, but even that wasn’t enough to coax the engine back into life.

He rested his head in his hands, wondering how he could have got stuck in a snow drift only miles from home. He’d been driving for hours, and all he wanted was a cup of tea and some cake.

There was a spade in the back of the car, and he zipped up his jacket before stepping out of the warm car, and into the freezing blizzard.

He got the spade, but the snow was falling faster than he could clear it, and after an hour, he admitted defeat.

Jenson checked his phone, but there was still no signal, and he wondered how long he would have to sit here before anyone else came along this deserted road.

He was on the verge of sleep, when he heard the roar of an engine, and he rushed to get out of the car, hoping that he could flag down the vehicle.

The neon orange hi-vis vest definitely helped, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the truck slowed down, but it was short lived.

Wheels spun, and then the engine revved, before spluttering out, leaving the driver swearing in a language Jenson didn’t understand.

He wandered over, and the driver stepped out, kicking the wheel of his truck as he closed the door.

“It’s stuck.”

“Me too.” Jenson nodded at his car that was clearly not going anywhere. “I tried digging it out, but the snow was falling too fast.”

“It’s stopped now.” The man’s voice was monotone, a hint of an accent that Jenson couldn’t place, and his blue-green eyes were like looking into an icy lake.

Jenson watched as the man got out two shovels, far bigger than the puny little spade he had in his boot, and he hoped that between the two of them it would be enough to dig out their vehicles.

“I’m Jenson.”

“Kimi.”

The worked away in silence, the sun setting fast as they left a small mountain of snow by the roadside.

“You should be good to go now.” Kimi waited for Jenson to get in the car, fumbling with his car keys, and the engine started without a fight.

“Thank you.”

Kimi mumbled something, and Jenson nodded, not wanting to leave just yet.

“Here’s my number.” He pulled a business card out of the glove box, and Kimi looked at it with an amused smiled. “I owe you a drink sometime.”

“Surely that’s worth a kiss?”

Jenson snorted in laughter, leaning up for a kiss, his lips like ice, but it left him breathless.

“Drink Friday?”

“It’s a date.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
